Anatoli Nenartovich
| birth_place = Kukhotskaya Volya, Minsk Province, Belorussia, Russian Empire | death_date = | death_place = Leningrad, USSR | field = Painting | citizenship = USSR | nationality = Belarusian | training = Tavricheskaya Art School, Repin Institute of Arts | movement = Realism | works = | patrons = }} Anatoli Akimovich Nenartovich ( ; July 10, 1915 – January 1, 1988) was a Soviet Russian painter. He lived and worked in Leningrad, and is regarded as one of the representatives of the Leningrad school of painting,Sergei V. Ivanov. Unknown Socialist Realism. The Leningrad School.- Saint Petersburg: NP-Print Edition, 2007. – pp.9, 18, 21, 366, 390, 393-395, 402, 404, 405. most famous for his cityscapes. Biography Anatoli Akimovich Nenartovich was born July 10, 1915, in the village of Kukhotskaya Volya, Minsk Province, Belorussia, Russian Empire, in a teacher's family. In 1935 Anatoli Nenartovich came to Leningrad. In 1938 he joined a first course of Tavricheskaya Art School. In Autumn of 1939, Anatoli Nenartovich was drafted into the Red Army and took part in the Great Patriotic War, which led the Soviet people against Nazi Germany and its allies. He participated in the defense of Kiev, and in the Battle of Stalingrad. After demobilization in 1945 Anatoli Nenartovich continued his studies and graduated from Tavricheskaya Art School in 1949. In 1950 Anatoli Nenartovich joined the painting department of the Leningrad Institute of Painting, Sculpture and Architecture. He studied with Leonid Khudiakov, Vasily Sokolov, Alexander Zaytsev. In 1956 Anatoli Nenartovich graduated from Leningrad Institute of Painting, Sculpture and Architecture namen after Ilya Repin in Boris Ioganson's personal Art Studio. His graduation work was a historical painting named "Year of 1905. At the Semyanikov works", dedicated to events of the first Russian revolution of 1905.Anniversary Directory graduates of Saint Petersburg State Academic Institute of Painting, Sculpture, and Architecture named after Ilya Repin, Russian Academy of Arts. 1915 - 2005. - Saint Petersburg: Pervotsvet Publishing House, 2007. p.76. From 1956 Anatoli Nenartovich participated in Art Exhibitions. He painted genre and historical paintings, cityscapes, still lifes, sketches from life, working in oil and tempera painting. In 1956 he was admitted to the Leningrad Union of Artists.Directory of members of the Leningrad branch of Union of Artists of Russian Federation. - Leningrad: Khudozhnik RSFSR, 1987. - p. 91. Anatoli Nenartovich is most noted for his cityscapes and sketches from life, depicting urban scenes with road and building works. His paintings are characterized by a decorative style and constructive role of color stains. The colors of his works are bright, saturated, built upon the loud of light and shadow contrasts and exquisite color relationships. Anatoli Akimovich Nenartovich died on January 1, 1988 in Leningrad, USSR. His paintings reside in art museums and private collections in Russia, England, in the U.S., Japan, and throughout the world.Sergei V. Ivanov. Unknown Socialist Realism. The Leningrad School. - Saint Petersburg: NP-Print Edition, 2007. – p.6—7. Gallery File:Nenartovich-Anatoly-Asphalt-laying-ladies-sbo13bw.jpg|Asphal laying woman. 1961 File:Nenartovich-Anatoly-Builders-of-the-Leningrad-ch31bw.jpg|Builders of the Leningrad. 1958 File:Nenartovich-Anatoly-Construction-works-new312bw.jpg|Construction works. 1958 File:Nenartovich-Anatoly-Asphalt-laying-woman-nov59bw.jpg|Asphalt laying woman. 1959 File:Nenartovich-Anatoly-Laying-of-Central-heating-new313bw.jpg|Laying Central heating. 1957 File:Nenartovich-Anatoly-Gas-pipe-laying-sk52bw.jpg|Gas pipe lying. 1959 See also *Leningrad School of Painting *List of painters of Saint Petersburg Union of Artists *Saint Petersburg Union of Artists *List of 20th-century Russian painters Bibliography *''Directory of members of the Leningrad branch of Union of Artists of Russian Federation.'' - Leningrad: Khudozhnik RSFSR, 1987. - p. 91. *''Matthew C. Bown. Dictionary of 20th Century Russian and Soviet Painters 1900-1980s''. - London: Izomar, 1998. ISBN 0-9532061-0-6, ISBN 978-0-9532061-0-0. *''Sergei V. Ivanov. Unknown Socialist Realism. The Leningrad School.'' - Saint Petersburg: NP-Print Edition, 2007. – pp. 9, 18, 21, 366, 390, 393-395, 402, 404, 405. ISBN 5-901724-21-6, ISBN 978-5-901724-21-7. *''Anniversary Directory graduates of Saint Petersburg State Academic Institute of Painting, Sculpture, and Architecture named after Ilya Repin, Russian Academy of Arts. 1915 - 2005''. - Saint Petersburg: Pervotsvet Publishing House, 2007.- p. 76. ISBN 978-5-903677-01-6. References Video * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8b04v9B5Yc City of Leningrad in Painting of 1940-1990s. Part 1] External links *[http://www.leningradartist.com/ Anatoli Nenartovich on the "Unknown Socialist Realism. Quests and Discoveries".] *[http://www.leningradartist.com/outline.htm Sergei V. Ivanov. The Leningrad School of painting. Historical outline.] *''Chronology of the Leningrad School of painting. '' Category:Soviet military personnel of World War II Category:20th-century Russian painters Category:Russian male painters Category:Soviet painters Category:Socialist realism Category:Leningrad School artists Category:People from Saint Petersburg Category:Socialist realism artists Category:Soviet art Category:Members of the Leningrad Union of Artists Category:Painters from Saint Petersburg Category:Repin Institute of Arts alumni Category:Russian landscape painters Category:1907 births Category:1988 deaths